The following description relates to a windshield assembly for a rotorcraft.
Rotorcraft include helicopters, tilt wing aircraft, and other vertical lift aircraft that have rotary-wings. Typically, several rotor blades are mounted on a single mast to form a rotor. The rotor blades provide lift to the aircraft.
A helicopter is a rotorcraft whose rotors are driven by the engine throughout flight to allow the helicopter to take off and land vertically and to hover, fly forwards, backwards and laterally. During flight, strike events can pose significant hazards for helicopters. A bird or other object can impact the windshield with sufficient force to damage or penetrate the windshield.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.